Are you real my monkeycat?
by Lie74
Summary: Is Xana a real person? If so then who is that working with him? And what happens when feelings get invloved? JxA, UxY, and OxOC


This is my first Code Lyoko fic. I hope you all will enjoy it. I am trying at this. I use to watch the show a whole bunch but I have fallen out and back in. So, give me a shot will you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters. I don't own anything but the story. That covers it.

* * *

"I can smell it. It's close." she whispered softly. "So go after it." he instructed her. "Right." she said softly. 

-------------------------------------------------

"Yumi a crab type at 90 degrees!" Jeremy shouted at Yumi. Yumi turned quickly and got hit and started to fall off the forest turf. "Don't worry." Ulrich said as he caught her on his motor bike. (AN: I forgot what it was called XP)

"Quick Aelita! Get to the tower!" Odd shouted as he shot another laser arrow and killed a cube type. Aelita nodded and entered the tower. "Thanks for saving me Ulrich." Yumi said smiling. "No problem." Ulrich said smiling softly.

"Aww!" complained a voice from the trees. All three members looked up to see a girl in an orange outfit like Odd's but with cat ears on top of her head that had a hood over it. Brown hair stuck out from the back, short and framed her face. "Who are you?" Odd asked caustically. The girl smiled and winked before she nimbly fell from the tree and land on her feet. They could see her better. Her bottom ended in a short skirt, not like Odd's and she wore orange boots. "Who are you?" Ulrich asked holding up his sword to her. "Well it won't matter anyways." the girl said smiling as a white light covered them all.

"Return to the past." Jeremy's voice called out.

-------------------------------------------------

"Did you get what I wanted?" a boy asked. He had black hair and green eyes. He watched the girl in front of him intently. "Of course I did. They saw me." the girl said as she looked in the mirror. Her brown locks framed her face in a soft way, her brown eyes shined in the one ray of sunlight that flowed though the room. She wore a orange shirt and jeans.

"Good Neneko." the black haired boy said. "Kira?" Neneko asked as he headed for the door. "Yes?" the boy asked not turning. "where going to there school right?" Neneko asked following him out the door. "Yes?" he pushed her. "Oh nothing." Neneko said softly, "I just to meet my hero's."

-------------------------------------------------

"That was really weird with that girl." Jeremy said thinking. "No need to worry about it." Aelita said softly. "But we've never met computer players in the game." Odd said thinking. "Because there are none." Aelita said keeping her chin up. "What?" Ulrich asked confused. "There are no computer characters but me. But that has changed now." she said smiling.

"The system won't allow other computer characters." Jeremy said think aloud. "Yes. That's it." Aelita said smiling as they walked into class. "Well later guys. I have class." Yumi said with a wave. "Bye Yumi." Ulrich waved. She winked and waved back as she walked back to class.

"Now if you would all settle down I have news." Ms. Hertz shouted. The class was quite. "We have new students." Ms. Hertz said as the door opened. A girl and a boy walked in. "Greet your new classmates everyone." Ms. Hertz said smiling at seeing how happy the burnet haired girl was smiling so big. "I wouldn't get too excited. She always acts like that." the boy said sharply as if reading her mind.

"Hi everyone! My name is Neneko Chibiki!" the girl said smiling and waving her whole arm to the class. Odd smiled at her ways as she started to greet everyone. "Oh yeah by the way this is my friend who transferred with me, Kira Koujugi." Neneko said smiling. "Hi." Kira said in a short and tempered manner. Neneko pouted her lips and began to talk, "Your no fun Kira."

"Well Ms. Chibiki would you please take a seat next to Mr. Odd?" Ms. Hertz asked. "I don't mind. Who's Mr. Odd?" Neneko asked happily.

"Me!" Odd said raising his hand. Neneko smiled happily, almost an evil glint in her eyes. Kira seemed to have it in his eyes too. "Okay." Neneko said happily sitting down next to Odd. "Hello there Mr. Odd." Neneko said smiling. "Please just call me Odd." Odd said smiling.

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. "Mr. Kira sit next to Sissy." Ms. Hertz said pointing out the seat. "Fine." Kira said and took a seat. Aelita also smiled. Ms. Hertz got on with her lesson. Odd kept talking to Neneko and every questioned was directed at her. "Ms. Neneko Please answer my question." Ms. Hertz demanded. Odd winced. He had gotten her in trouble again. But no matter how many times she got called on she always smiling. "Right, the main system that integrates water is in the North American channel. More in the north if you ask me." Neneko said smiling.

She knew every answer. When the bell rang the class ran for the door. "Wow Neneko. I didn't even know some of those." Jeremy said smiling. "I have done a lot of traveling. I've seen everything. So I know a lot." Neneko said smiling. Needless to say Odd was taken to her. They all walked outside to an outside court yard. Neneko smiled in the sun. "It's so nice and sunny today. Why do they keep us outside?" she asked walking up to a stone fence and walked along it. "They are really mean." Odd said following after her. "Well what is this?" Yumi's voice called out as the whole team turned to see her.

"Oh Yumi. These are our new friends. Kira and Neneko." Odd said smiling as Neneko jumped off the railing. "Nice to meet you. I'm Neneko Chibiki." Neneko said smiling. "Neneko let's go." Kira said quickly. Neneko dropped her smile and looked at him and nodded. "Well later guys." Neneko said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Odd asked running after them. "Don't worry about us. We'll meet again, monkey boy." Neneko said with a smirk and a wink. Odd gasped as Neneko ran after Kira who disappeared in the trees. "What's up?" Ulrich asked. "Umm nothing. She called me monkey boy." Odd said softly. "Money?" Yumi asked confused. "Odd is a monkey type character in Lyoko." Aelita said thinking. "Watch out for her." Yumi warned.

-------------------------------------------------

"Neneko scan. Virtualized Neneko." Kira said and Neneko landed in the mountain area. "There is a tower not too far ahead." Kira said as he looked though his helmet. "Right." Neneko said walking to a tower. She entered it. And floated up to the top. "Enter code…" Kira said softly.

"Xana." Neneko said softly as she pressed her hand on the control pad.

-------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was working on his computer when a pop-up came on it. "Guys! An activated tower!" he shouted. The group nodded and headed for the factory.

* * *

Gasp! What could it all mean? Is Xana a real person? Does Neneko work with him? Are we ever going to ever see fluff?

Well all of those answers are coming in an upcomming chapter. So please **REVIEW!** Flames are welcomed too.


End file.
